


Blow My Candle

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [91]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Male receiving oral, Oral Sex, inappropriate use of a cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s Bucky’s birthday and he doesn’t want anything special. So after a small dinner with you, him, and Steve, you two go back to your place where you give him his birthday present.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 12





	Blow My Candle

The day for Bucky was like any ordinary day. He spent it working on some paperwork that needed to be filled out after his most recent mission. That took up a lot of his time. Then he went to go run some errands, you and he were running low on groceries. 

When you got home, he made lunch for the both of you and you just sat on the couch, stuffing your faces, and cuddling for some hours. Just talking, relaxing, and paying some attention to whatever was on the tv. Sure, it was Bucky’s birthday, but this is how he’d rather spend it. No party. No big fancy dinner. Something casual and ordinary. 

But you did think he deserved to have a little something special. So you and Steve dragged him out for dinner. It wasn’t anything fancy. Just a decent Italian restaurant you’ve eaten at before. It was a small and intimate dinner, which was fine by Bucky. He’d rather have the two most important people in his life at dinner rather than the entire Avengers team. They were much too rowdy and talkative to his liking. 

“-it was a mess! But we thought it looked good!”

“We were 8 at the time, Steve. Of course we thought it looked good.”

“It tasted terrible.”

Bucky snorted, “What do you expect when 8 year olds make a birthday cake?” the two centurians laughed as they retold the story of Bucky’s 8th birthday. 

“I think that’s one my favorite memories of your birthday.”

Bucky nodded, “Same here,” he glanced at you, using the arm that was wrapped around your shoulder to softly rub your arm, “And this one. This is one of my favorite birthday memories too.” 

You smiled and leaned over, pecking his lips, “Love you.”

“I love you too,” he mumbled back.

You both looked towards Steve who was donning a proud grin on his face, incredibly happy that his best friend has you and is living a good life. 

The waiter then came by with the check and it took you and Steve five minutes to fight over who was going to pay, much to Bucky’s amusement. Eventually, he won, saying that this could be his birthday present to Steve, knowing you had plans for your boyfriend when you got back. 

After Steve paid, the three of you stood outside the restaurant. You thanked Steve for paying as well as coming out for dinner. He nodded and said that he’d do anything for Bucky. This, of course, you know. 

After some hugs and “see you laters” you went your separate ways. Steve went back to his place at the compound while you and Bucky went back to your shared apartment. 

When you entered, Bucky immediately plopped onto the couch, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction, “Today was a good day.” 

You giggled as you walked over to him, kissing his head, “I’m glad.”

You began to walk away but Bucky caught your arm, whining, “Noooo! Stay heeeeerree!”

You laughed as you tugged your arm away, “I’ll be right back! I just wanna change!”

He pouted and let go of your arm, “Okaaay. But hurry back! I wanna end my birthday by cuddling with my girl!”

“And you will!” you hollered back as you rushed into the bedroom, “That and more,” you mumbled to yourself with a smile.

Twenty minutes went by and Bucky sat there on the couch watching tv, wondering what was taking you so long.

“Doll? Everything okay?” he hollered. The response he got was something he wasn’t expecting. 

_Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You_

You came walking towards him in a red lace cutout teddy that left little to the imagination and a cupcake with a lit candle in hand. 

  
_Happy Birthday Dear Bucky.  
Happy Birthday to You._

You stood before him, dessert in hand, trying to look as innocent as possible despite your choice of outfit, “Well? You gonna blow out your candle?”

Bucky looked up at you with lustful eyes, “I kinda want you to blow _my_ candle, dollface.”

You giggled, “Soon, big boy.”

Bucky blew out his candle and you straddled his lap, purposefully grinding down onto his hardening cock, “Baby-”

“Sssshh. Eat your cake, Bucky.”

He whined, “But I wanna eat your cake-”

“And you will.” you plucked the candle out of the cake, bringing it to your lips, and letting your tongue lick off the frosting, causing Bucky to moan at the sight. You then tossed it onto the coffee table. With your finger, you scooped some frosting onto your finger, “Open.”

Bucky did what he was told. Opening his mouth up slightly, allowing your fingers to enter. His lips closed around you, tongue swirling around the tips, sucking off the sweet sugar. You can’t help but lick your lips at the tight. 

You peeled the paper down from the dessert and offered it to him, “Bite.” With his eyes still on you, Bucky leaned forward, taking a generous bite out of the cupcake. The blue frosting staining his lips. In all honesty, the dessert was much too sweet for his liking, but he wanted to indulge you for a little bit. Just a little bit. 

He then took the cupcake from your hand and smeared the icing along your neck. You can’t help but gasp, “Bu-” your words never make it past your lips as Bucky’s tongue finds its way onto your neck, licking and sucking off the blue frosting from your skin. 

“Fucking delicious.” he took the cupcake again, completely smashing it onto your chest, pressing the crumbles into your skin. 

You can’t help but scold him, “Bucky! You’re making a mess!”

He smirks at you, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll clean it all up.” Like with the frosting, Bucky eats the dessert off you, licking and biting at you whenever he could. Sure, this was messy, but goddamn was this so fucking hot. All the while Bucky’s making you rock yourself onto his crotch, causing friction for the both of you. 

You decide to just go with it, “You like your treat birthday boy? Does it taste good?”

“Tastes so fucking good, baby,” he mumbles against your skin. He pulls away, lips and beard covered in blue frosting and cupcake crumbs, “But I wanna open my present now,” his eyes glanced down at your body. 

You smirk, “So what’ll it be?”

“I want ya to blow my candle, sweetcheeks, then I’m gonna fuck ya like no tomorrow.”

You climb off his lap and fall to your knees in between his legs, “Whatever the birthday boy wants.” you work on unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down enough to free his rock hard cock. You look up and can’t help but laugh at Bucky looking like a messy five year old child on his birthday. 

He takes a grip of your hair and grits through his teeth, “Less giggling. More sucking.” he guides his cock into your mouth and begins to thrust into it. Your jaw slackens and your hollow your cheeks, allowing Bucky to take complete advantage of your mouth, “Fuuuuuck, yes! That’s good, baby! Your mouth feels so fucking good! Take my cock, sweetheart!” As he fucks your mouth, you stare at your boyfriend. His head he hung back, his eyes scrunched tightly shut, and his mouth wide open, “God, baby,” he grunts. 

With his grip on your hair still, he pulls you off him, a string of drool falling from your lips. The sight just spurs Bucky on more, “Enough of this. I want that pussy _now_.” he growls as he pulls you up, unbuttoning the bottom of your teddy. With two of his fingers, he feels you up, moaning in delight to feel you’re soaking wet, “You ready for me, princess?”

You nod, “Take what you want, Birthday Boy.” you get up and climb back onto his lap.

Bucky pushes you down onto his cock and you both moan in great pleasure. You can never get tired of the feeling of Bucky filling you up.

He holds you in place as he thrusts upward, into you. You grip onto his shoulders for support. Your lips meet and you could still taste the sweetness of the cupcake on him. 

“I fucking love you, Y/N. So good to me, ‘specially on my birthday,” he mumbles as he fucks you.

“You deserve all this and more, baby,” you murmur back before you let out a sinful moan when you feel Bucky’s fingers working on your clit.

“So goddamn beautiful. So good to me. Want nobody but you, baby. Fuck!” 

“C’mon, Bucky. You wanna cum in me? Show me how good I make you feel?” the way you say your words sound so innocent, yet the words themselves are downright sinful.

“Gonna fucking fill you up with my cum, baby doll.” he grits through his teeth as he fucks you harder and faster now, chasing after his orgasm. 

Your nails dig into Bucky’s shoulders, gripping onto him for dear life, “Shit! Right there, baby! Right there! Yes!” You let your head fall onto his shoulder. You moan into his shirt, the sound coming off as muffled as you cum around Bucky’s cock.

“That’s it, sweetheart, cum on me. Gonna return the favor soon. Ugh. Shiiiit!” his hand leaves your clit and grips your hips tight. Pulling you down onto him with such harshness and ferocity, “Fuck, doll! Gonna cum!” the speed of his thrusts slow down, but the intensity doesn’t. His hips slam against your with every thrust. He pulls your down one last time and his hips still as his seed comes out in ribbons, painting the walls of your pussy. With a few last thrusts for measure, he stills and falls limp against the couch. Both of you are a panting, sweaty mess. 

You nuzzle your face into his neck, kissing the sweaty skin, “Happy birthday, Bucky.”

He chuckles and wraps his arms around you, “Thanks, sweetheart.”

You then pull away and climb off his lap. Bucky gets a good look at you now. Your neck is stained with blue, crusty frosting. Your chest looks no better. Remnants of the cupcake still lingering on your skin. 

You begin to walk back to the bedroom. Bucky cries out again, “Nooo! Where are you goin’?”

You lift a brow at your boyfriend, “I’m a sticky mess, Buck.”

He smirks, “Yeah, you are. A sexy, hot, sticky mess.”

You snort, “I’m gonna take a shower. I don’t wanna fall asleep with cupcake all over me.”

Bucky’s smile widens, “Round two?”

You smirk back at him, jutting your hip out and resting a hand on it, “Well, it’s still your birthday. So…”

Bucky immediately shoots up and chases you into the bathroom, your giggles echoing off the walls. 


End file.
